


The World Will Break Your Heart

by Rynann



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynann/pseuds/Rynann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the Black Donnellys, reworked with Grantaire and Enjolras.  Grantaire mistakenly believes Enjolras to be in the hospital, and his fear results in a confession.   Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Break Your Heart

**A/N: This is a scene from the Black Donnellys (an NBC show from 2007).  I love this scene and really wanted to put Enjolras and Grantaire in it.  I tweaked a few things obviously.  Hope you like it!**  

Enjolras paced down the hospital hallway, dragging a finger against the rough edges of the grey-blue wall.  _Why are hospital interiors always painted this color? So dull, so reminiscent of death._

He tried to stifle a yawn, but he was so tired.  Marius had been on the table for four hours now.  He imagined the surgeons roving above his body, soaked in his blood.

As he turned the corner, the chime of the elevator sounded.  Grantaire walked out of it, arms full with  two hefty grocery bags.  As he looked up, Enjolras noticed his eyes were red and puffy.  He didn't think Grantaire and Marius were that close.  

"Where is everyone?"

"In the waiting room, just waiting to hear from the doctor,"  Enjolras replied.  His voice was raspy, and tired.  _So_ _tired_.  

Grantaire just stood there, shaking his head.  Enjolras looked at bags, unable to view their contents. 

"Booze?" He guessed. 

Grantaire shot him a look.  "I brought some food from the Musain…so I'll just go…" He motioned towards the waiting room.  

Enjolras nodded and smiled softly, the late hour bringing his guard down, "Maybe we can open up a deli," he offered lamely.

Grantaire chuckled, quiet and half-heartedly.  He turned to go, then paused, laughing awkwardly.   

"You know when I heard about it, the person who told me thought it was you." 

Enjolras looked up, startled.   

Grantaire opened his mouth, but struggled to find the words.  "I thought, what if he dies and he never knows…that I loved him."  He laughed with disbelief at his confession. " _Dumb_ , huh?" 

Enjolras shifted uncomfortably, his eyes sad.

Grantaire went on.  "I mean, its you; nothing's ever gonna happen, I just…I just couldn't stand the idea of you dying and not knowing."  A single tear ran down his cheek. 

The elevator door chimed and opened.  Combeferre walked out, an apple pie in his hands.  He nodded at his friends, unaware of what had just transpired.  He patted Enjolras's shoulder, inquiring after Marius.  Then noticing the groceries in Grantaire's hands, he held up the pie.  

"Would you mind, 'Taire?  You look like you're going in there anyway." 

Grantaire nodded and Combeferre delicately balanced on top of the bags.  Turning back to Enjolras, he clasped his shoulder.  "You look like you need a break.  Let's get a coffee."

Enjolras followed Combeferre to the cafeteria while Grantaire started towards the waiting room.  Both men turned around, locked eyes, and walked away.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
